


Happy Holi

by fallsintograce



Series: Zine fics [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fun, Gen, Holi, India, M/M, Terra Incognita 2.0 zine, Travel, Zine, celebration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 13:51:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15797841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsintograce/pseuds/fallsintograce
Summary: The gang celebrates Holi while they are in India. Yuri plans to bombard certain people with colors but there's always a surprise around the corner. Written for Terra Incognita 2.0 zine.





	Happy Holi

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone. This is the fic that I wrote for Terra Incognita 2.0 zine and I got India for the country (I have family from there and I've been there so many times)! I've written a few other smaller fics of their travels and may post those later in this but until then, enjoy the first ficlet that was in the zine. I may have added a little bit more but the story is still the same.

The trip to India had been a long one but a good one for all the skaters currently participating in the World Championships. They had some time before the actual event started so this was their time to relax. India was a beautiful country with a lot to offer. Already, they had visited many places including Jaipur, Goa, Kolkata, Bengaluru, Chennai, Hyderbad, Delhi, and were now settled into Mumbai. This was where they could rest for a few days except Holi was around the corner. Now everyone was buzzing with excitement and were happy to take part in this. The only rule they had was to stick close together and have fun. 

Yuri looked at the colors that he had picked out. Orange and yellow just seemed fitting for him. He had visited a few tiger reserves around the country and thought these colors would represent both him and them. Ever since he found out that he could attack anyone, young or old, with color during Holi, he had been preparing his strategy. He knew exactly who he wanted to get to first and how he was going to get them. He wasn’t the only one thinking this either. All around the hostel where they were staying, everyone was planning to celebrate. It might have been a religious event but it was one they were going to enjoy. 

Holi was a spring festival of color that basically signified the victory of good over evil. It was a fun time for all and the best part was when people got to dump colors over each other. It didn’t matter who that person was; anyone was fair game to be colored. There would also be food, drinks, dancing, and music. All in all, it was a good time for everyone and they were fortunate they had come in time for it. Everyone had plans to douse each other with color and spend the entire time celebrating. The coaches were all right with this. They only needed to play safe. 

Out of the entire group, Yuri was the most excited to throw some color on these people. He had already decided that JJ was going to be his first target. It wouldn’t be the same as punching JJ in the face but throwing some color on it would be the next best thing. They all needed a break from all the training and competing. This was their time to relax and forget about skating for a little while. For the next few days, they were going to travel around India. They had hosts that were willing to keep them in their homes but they stayed in hotels during other times. During the days, they were walking around and visiting different places. There was a list of things they needed to see including the Taj Mahal over in Agra. That was the last place they were going to see. They would take their time getting there. 

They had been Mumbai for two days and everyone had gotten over their jetlag. Now everyone wanted to explore and go everywhere they could. Their coaches had allowed them some freedom but had also given them a curfew; everyone had to be back in their rooms by ten. A lot of the older skaters complained about it but they accepted the terms. It was a very big city, after all, and they were still learning their way around it. They also had to be careful what they ate and drank around here. Already, a few of them had gotten sick from eating food and water from places they didn’t know about. Everyone was fine now but the coaches were far more cautious about where things came from. 

Another thing that was pain were the mosquitoes. Some of them were fine and only suffered a few bites. Then there were a few like Leo and Guang-Hong who were getting bitten every five seconds and had to cover themselves in insect repellent and anti-itch creams. Everyone was taking that incredibly bitter malaria prevention pills each week. Worst off was Victor. His skin, once smooth and pale, was covered in red bumps. He wasn’t bothered by it though. Even as mosquitoes were sucking his blood, he was smiling and laughing as usual. That was what until Yuuri was next to him. Then he became the biggest baby and complained about how itchy he was. Most of the time, it was because he wanted Yuuri to scratch those bites.

“Yuuri, scratch my feet. They’re itching.” He would say, whining and holding up his legs. Sure enough, he had flared up with bright red bite marks. True, he was getting eaten alive by these mosquitoes while Yuuri’s skin remained untouched. He wasn’t the only one going through this pain but he was the only one making a big deal. The main reason he did this though was because he wanted attention.

“I told you so many times, you shouldn’t scratch your bites! They only make the itching worse!” Yuuri sighed as he would massage Victor’s feet. Then he would add some Boroplus, a cream that worked well against all kinds of injuries: bites, cuts, scratches, and burns. “That’s what you get for going down to rivers and not putting on insect repellent.” 

Then Victor would whine a little more, let Yuuri massage him, and those two went back to being lovey-dovey. Yuri had made up his mind. Instead of JJ, he was going to pelt Victor with colored dye first. Just watching him scratch those bites and then get Yuuri to pamper him was too much. 

I wonder if I can go ahead and dump some of this color on them now. He wondered, looking around for them. Tonight was going to be a lot of fun. After he got those two, he was going to go after JJ and everyone else. It was nice to take a break from all the touring. Yesterday, they headed off to film city to watch some movies being shot. It was busy and rainy that day but everyone was excited to watch some of Bollywood’s biggest stars filming in their song and dance sequences. It was fun and they were able to eat at a Chinese restaurant for dinner that had some delicious chili chicken and noodles. The real celebration, however, would be Holi. He couldn't wait to dump color on everyone. 

He found the two of them sitting on the roof and enjoying some samosas and bottles of Thumbs Up, a popular soda that was found in many of the tiny stores around the corner. Normally, neither one of them drank soda but this was their vacation. For once, Yuuri was getting to eat everything and anything he wanted. He was still careful about what he consumed but the food he got was worth it. By four, he had already eaten plenty of rotis, curries, rice, vegetables, meats, and sweets. Their hosts still wanted to feed him more food but he had to decline until dinner time. 

“You really are going to turn into a pig at this rate.” Yuri grumbled as he joined them. The view from the roof was actually quite nice. The sun was starting to go down and there were less people walking around. A few school children were returning home and he saw a couple of stray dogs roaming about. There was also some crows on the roof, eating the bread crumbs that Victor had thrown at them. Out in the corner, some cows and goats were grazing on the grassy area. 

“Caw! Caw!” They crowed before flying off. Out of all the animals around, they were the most obnoxious and loudest. They were always around and on the hunt for any leftover food. They never left until someone chased them off. Even still, they took their time to move out of the area. After mosquitoes, they were the second most irriting creatures. 

“Hey, Yurio! Are you excited for tomorrow?”

Yuri acted like he didn’t care but he was jumping up and down inside. He already had packs of orange and yellow dye, perfect for him. Soon, they would all be covered in orange and yellow. But he had to be patient. Now was not the time to pelt them with anything. He just sat down next to them and began to share their sweets. There was a little Bengali sweet shop only a block away from their hotel and they had a nice assortment of them on the plate. He picked up a mango sandesh, a sweet that was dry with a mango flavor and fancy decoration around it. 

“What happened to you?” He looked over at Victor, who had several new, red mosquito bites going down his arms. “Did you fall into an ant hill or something?”

“No, it’s the same mosquitoes biting me. I’m just so itchy!” He began to scratch the area between his toes. “How did they manage to get me there? They bit my toes and ankles, Yuuri! It's painful!”

“It’s okay, Victor. They’ve been biting a lot of people.” Yuuri pointed out. 

“Not you! You don’t have anything on you!” This was true. Yuuri was somehow immune to mosquitos. He was the only one who didn’t have a bite on his body from anything. “What is your secret, Yuuri? How did you get rid of them?”

“I don’t have a secret! I guess I’m lucky.” He shrugged. “Anyway, are you ready for tomorrow? I’m going to cover you with color!”

“Not if I get you first!” Victor laughed and then moaned as he scratched the bites on his elbow. “Ah, this is worse than when I sat on an ant hill!”

“You...you did what?!” Yuuri tried hard not to laugh. “You sat down on...how?! Didn’t you see it?!” 

This time, Yuri had to join in. The difference was that he didn’t try to hide his laughter. “You sat on an ant hill?! For real?! How come Yakov never told me about this?!”

“It’s not funny! It was painful!” Victor leaned over for Yuuri to scratch his neck. By now, both of them were laughing at him. “For that, I’m going to get you both tomorrow night!”

“An ant hill? Haven’t you ever seen one before?” Yuuri struggled to hide his laughter. “They’re not hard to spot!”

“Really! No wonder you’re getting bitten.” Yuri joined in on the ribbing. He didn’t have his phone at the moment but he’d remember this for later to share. “I can’t wait till everyone else knows about this!”

“For that, you both are running 10K tomorrow morning at five! And you’ll have to run that without your running shoes!” Victor pouted, flinging some crumbs in their direction. It was all in good fun but they wouldn’t laugh tomorrow when they were running down these streets before the sun was out. 

“Fine by me. Even without wearing my glasses, I still know what ant hills look like.” Yuuri teased him before dissolving into giggles and high-fiving Yuri. Victor kept flinging crumbs at them, also laughing and poking Yuuri who laughed louder. “Tomorrow, I’m going to cover you in all the colors!” 

“Yeah, I’d like to see you try.” Yuri smirked. He was ready for everyone and everything. When he found out that anyone could be pelted with color on Holi, elders and strangers included, he was thrilled. He already had a list of who to get with JJ on top. However, now Victor’s name on the very beginning of that list followed by JJ and then Yakov. He would save throwing color at the Katsudon for a little later. No one could fight him or say anything against although they could throw color back at him. It was harmless yet something worth celebrating. After their long trips and visiting several places, they needed this. 

Tomorrow was going to be a lot of fun. 

~ ~ ~ 

The next day arrived and there were already people covered in color when the skaters arrived to join the festivities. Yuri looked down at the packets of yellow and orange that he had. He was prepared as the music played and people ran around in excitement, splashing whoever they could with colors. They laughed and danced and didn’t care what they were doing. It was fun. For the first time since they had come, they were having fun. They weren’t worrying about the upcoming competition. All they wanted to do was throw color around and dance. With the loud music and the laughter, it eased up all the tensions they had. 

“HAPPY HOLI! IT’S JJ STYLE!” JJ came out of nowhere and dumped a ton of red dye on Yuri’s head. Before Yuri had a time to react, JJ laughed and kept smearing it on him. He put two bright red J’s on Yuri’s cheeks. “You look good in red, eh?”

Yuri sputtered, trying to get some nasty retorts out. “You...you…”

“Happy Holi, Otabek!” JJ threw the red dye in Otabek’s face and marked him with ‘JJ’. Unlike Yuri, he didn’t flinch at all. He was already covered in bright red, green, orange, pink, yellow, and blue. If he was enjoying anything, he didn’t show it. 

“Happy Holi to you.” Otabek threw some green on JJ’s face before throwing some at Yuri. “What’s wrong, Yura?”

“It’s not fair! I didn’t get to attack you first!” Yuri wiped the red dye from his eyes. 

“Well, I’m here now! Attack me!” JJ held out his arms, making himself an easy target. This was almost too easy. He opened up the bag of orange dye and prepared to aim it at JJ’s gigantic, annoying head. This was the moment he had been waiting for.

“SURPRISE!” Victor came up from behind and dumped pink dye on Yuri’s head. Then he began throwing it at everyone else. “Ha ha, I got you!” 

“No way!” Yuri began to throw the orange dye at everyone he could find. Victor laughed and began tossing the pink dye everywhere. “Got you, old man!” 

In the meantime, Yakov and the other coaches had come down just to see the commotion. “What are you all doing?! I told you_”

“It’s Holi!” Victor spilled the pink dye on Yakov’s head. “You look wonderful!”

“Vitya, stop this! I said_” Yakov never got a chance to finish his sentence. People were squirting him with colors left and right. “Enough madness! Where are you all going? Stop it!”

“Hey, move over! It’s my turn!” Yuri began pushing people to side so he could take aim at Yakov. Before he had a chance, someone threw blue dye on him. “Who did that?! Where are you?!”

“Sorry, Yurio!” Yuuri apologized from behind. “I couldn’t help it!”

“Well, you’ve asked for it now, Katsudon!” Yuri grinned and covered Yuuri with orange dye. The two of them starting laughing as they covered each other up. All around the area, JJ was marking everyone with his signature and Otabek just threw green dye on whoever got close enough to him. The other skaters were just getting covered in color, no matter who they ran into. In the midst of it all, Otabek came over to Yuri and handed him a sweet.

“Happy Holi, Yura.” He split the sweet in half so they could both have a piece. Like Yuri, he was covered in various colors including JJ’s signature on his cheeks. “I’m sorry your plan didn’t work out like you wanted.”

“Plan? What plan?” Yuri had completely forgotten about his strategy. People were laughing and dancing around him. He had gotten covered in color and colored others in the process. He took the yellow and orange dye and smeared them on Otabek’s face. 

“I know it didn’t go as you hoped.” Otabek put his half of the sweet in his mouth. “You wanted a different result.”

“Actually, I…” Yuri looked around him and took in the entire atmosphere. The music and noise was making everyone smile. The colors brightened up the whole street and he looked over at where people were hugging and playing around. For all the trips that they had been on, this was definitely one of the best moments and something they would remember forever. He could see Phichit taking a million photos to post online later. There was Yuuri and Victor making out in the middle of the street while people threw color around them. There was Yakov yelling at everyone and trying to act like he didn’t enjoy it. It was great. It was what they needed right before a big competition. 

“It turned out just how I hoped it would.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on tumblr: fallsintograce.tumblr.com


End file.
